


[podfic] When I Need Somebody To Lean On

by reena_jenkins



Series: Recovery Podfics [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2019, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, M/M, Manhandling, No Redeeming Social Value, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22552729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: Poe's had a long mission and really just wants someone else to be in charge for a while, wants to not have to think or give orders. Finn is very happy to help.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Recovery Podfics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/396091
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[podfic] When I Need Somebody To Lean On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miss_marina95](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When I Need Somebody To Lean On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6910501) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, PWP, Fluff and Smut, no redeeming social value, Shameless Smut, Rimming, Light Bondage, Manhandling

 **Length:** 00:11:31  
  
 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/ITPE%202019/\(SW\)%20_When%20I%20Need%20Somebody%20To%20Lean%20On_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) 

OR download a **[zipped m4b file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0507.zip)** (compiled by [](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer)[**knight_tracer**](http://twitter.com/knight_tracer) **)**


End file.
